<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Опасный ангел by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636061">Опасный ангел</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cemetery, Cold, Fruitcake, M/M, Victorian, Whiskey - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И снова бедный Уотсон оказался на холоде, вместо того чтобы уютно сидеть на Бейкер-стрит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Опасный ангел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516007">A Dangerous Angel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson">mydogwatson</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эта история − продолжение фиков «Холодное морозное утро» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216878 , «Когда бы я любил вас меньше» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551456 , «Тысяча воспоминаний» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831572 , «Список Уотсона» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980918 и «Колокола Гента» https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130639</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Любовь − опасный ангел».</p><p>Франциска Лиа Блок</p><p>***</p><p>Холмс, возможно, болезненно увлекается кладбищами.</p><p>Он, конечно, отрицал это обвинение и утверждал, что ему просто нужны тишина и покой, которые можно найти, бродя среди надгробий. И я понимаю, что такой ум, как у него, должен время от времени искать передышки или рисковать полным крахом. Я слишком часто видел, как это происходит, поэтому иногда мы гуляли по кладбищам. По крайней мере, окрестности напоминали ему о его собственной смертности, что, на мой взгляд, никогда не бывает плохо.</p><p>Несмотря на всё сказанное, я не был в восторге от того, что холодным декабрьским вечером оказался на Хайгейтском кладбище, а не в наших комнатах с камином, виски и нами обоими, в наших самых тёплых халатах. Такие вечера всегда были моими любимыми. Может быть, Холмс расскажет мне об одном из своих дел, которые он вёл до нашей встречи. Или я мог бы рассказать ему о своих приключениях в Афганистане, которые всегда его интересовали.</p><p>Это звучало восхитительно.</p><p>А вот проводить часы, сидя на холодной деревянной скамье под добрым взглядом каменного ангела, стоявшего на страже могилы некоего Уильяма Луиса Хейла, родившегося в 1800 году и умершего в 1841, было не особенно приятно.</p><p>Холмса, казалось, нисколько не беспокоили ни холод, ни темнота, которую рассеивала лишь бледная зимняя луна. Нам был виден только вход в мавзолей, принадлежавший семье нашего клиента. Старая кровь. Старые деньги. И, как выразился Холмс, все эксцентричности, которые так часто встречались в этой среде. Я винил слишком большое внутреннее воспитание среди высшего класса.</p><p>Поверьте мне, когда я говорю, что подробности дела, заставившие нас прятаться среди могил, слишком скучны, чтобы повторять их здесь, поэтому я чувствовал холод ещё сильнее. В какой-то момент мне стало интересно, что же вырвало беднягу Хейла из его жизни в сорок один год. Но возможностей было слишком много, так что вскоре я обнаружил, что смотрю вверх на мраморного ангела, поверхность которого потемнела с годами. </p><p>− Что вы думаете об ангелах? − лениво спросил я Холмса.</p><p>Прошло много времени, прежде чем он ответил, не глядя в мою сторону. </p><p>− У меня должны быть какие-то соображения по этому поводу? − его тон был лишь слегка заинтересованным.</p><p>− Ну же, Холмс, − легонько пожурил я его. − Есть ли какой-нибудь предмет, о котором вы не думаете?</p><p>Он вздохнул, что означало, что он ответит на мой вопрос, но только ценой больших личных жертв. </p><p>− Есть некоторые аспекты мифологии, которые представляют умеренный интерес. − Он взглянул на статую, под которой мы прятались. − В обычном сознании ангелов так часто изображают женщинами. Прелестными женщинами, как определяет этот термин общество.</p><p>Я снова посмотрел на ангела. Под грязью и облупившейся краской его лицо было действительно прекрасным. Добрым.</p><p>Откуда-то из темноты кладбища донесся звук, и мы оба замерли. Мгновение спустя, однако, мимо пробежала грязная дворняжка, преследуя что-то, чего мы не смогли увидеть. Мы расслабились и обменялись ошеломлёнными взглядами.</p><p>Холмс потуже затянул шарф на шее, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Затем он протянул руки и сделал то же самое для меня. Я ничего не сказал, просто еле заметно улыбнулся. </p><p>− На самом деле Писание наполнено ангелами мужского пола, − продолжил он, будто его никто не прерывал. − Рафаэль. Михаэль. Габриэль. Кроме того, и в греческом, и в латинском языке слово «ангел» всегда употребляется в мужской форме.</p><p>Меня не должно было удивлять, что человек, не исповедовавший никакой веры, кроме веры в рациональное научное мышление, всё ещё мог со знанием дела говорить о Писании. На ум пришло далёкое воспоминание. </p><p>− Когда я был ребёнком, наш викарий говорил об ангелах как о бесполых.</p><p>− Ну, люди любят всё классифицировать. Чтобы наклеить на всё ярлыки. Это заставляет их чувствовать себя в безопасности. Мужчину и женщину они могут понять. Итак, ангел мужского пола служит, когда нужен меч праведности, а ангел женского пола подходит, когда душа нуждается в утешении.</p><p>Интересно, утешает ли душу Уильяма Луиса Хейла то, что за ним присматривает этот ангел с милым личиком, к которому я всё больше привязываюсь?</p><p>− Евреи придавали большое значение идее ангелов-хранителей, − продолжил Холмс, помолчав.</p><p>И снова мои мысли начали блуждать в обратном направлении. </p><p>− Моя мать разделяла это мнение, − сказал я. − Она всегда говорила мне, что за мной присматривает мой собственный ангел.</p><p>− И вы ей поверили? − в голосе Холмса звучало искреннее любопытство.</p><p>Прежде чем я успел что-то ответить, появился свет приближающегося фонаря, и мы увидели крупного мужчину в плаще с капюшоном, направлявшегося к мавзолею, за которым мы наблюдали.</p><p>Между нами больше не было необходимости в словах; каждый из нас прекрасно знал свою роль.</p><p>Мы двигались молча, я − слева, Холмс − справа.</p><p>Его путь был более прямым, и к тому времени, когда я добрался до входа в каменный мавзолей, Оскар Биггинс уже приставил довольно грозный клинок к горлу Холмса. Конечно, пистолет был у меня наготове. Я знал свою роль. </p><p>− Подумайте хорошенько, Биггинс, − натянуто произнёс я. − Ваша судьба в ваших собственных руках.</p><p>Я видел, как по его лицу пробежала цепочка его мыслей, и в тот самый момент понял, что тот сделал неверный выбор. Мой взгляд встретился со взглядом Холмса, и в следующее мгновение он ударил ботинком по ноге похитителя. Нож полоснул, но Холмс уже дёрнулся вперёд, и лезвие безвредно рассекло воздух.</p><p>С другой стороны, моя пуля попала прямо в плечо Биггинсу, и он упал, громко оплакивая свою боль и несчастье.</p><p>Мы с Холмсом улыбнулись друг другу.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем мы оказались в нашей тёплой постели на Бейкер-стрит. Восхитительная миссис Хадсон приготовила горячий чай, холодные бутерброды с говядиной и толстые ломти своего особого рождественского фруктового пирога. Мы ели и пили справедливое вознаграждение за наши труды, и закончили вечер отличным виски. Мы подняли тост друг за друга, за самый превосходный фруктовый пирог миссис Хадсон и почему-то за Королеву.</p><p>Не исключено, что у нас слегка закружилась голова.</p><p>Но как только мы оказались в постели, всё успокоилось. Холмс перекатился на бок и положил руку мне на грудь. </p><p>− Я самый счастливый из людей, − тихо сказал он.</p><p>− Вы, в самом деле? − Мои пальцы медленно пробежались по его необузданным кудрям, и я почувствовал, что его слова действительно относятся ко мне.</p><p>Он снова переместился, на этот раз растянувшись на мне. Тяжесть и тепло его тела, как всегда, успокаивали.</p><p>Я приподнял голову, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. Они были немного сухими от нашего вечера, проведённого на холоде. </p><p>− И почему вам так повезло?</p><p>Он подождал, пока мой взгляд встретится с его. </p><p>− Потому что я человек, у которого доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон − его личный ангел-хранитель. − Он коснулся моей щеки с изысканной нежностью. − Мой опасный ангел.</p><p>И затем он начал поклоняться мне самым удовлетворительным образом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>